Tennis No Ojosama?
by Shorti-chan
Summary: Ch.4... The try out takes an unsuspected turn as a strange technique is revealed... And it ends with a punishment from Ryuzaki sensei... [OCxOishi straight pairing haven't decided about other pairing at the moment]
1. A Fresh Start

Disclaimers: No I don't own POT (Prince of Tennis) so don't sue me, I need money for myself.

A/N: Please don't flame me too bad. This is my first time writing a fic on POT. So if there's anything wrong with the characters of POT, please feel free to tell me. I just thought that there should be more of POT fics, so I decided to write one. I know it's not good, but please bear with me. If you have any info on ANY of POT characters please email me at: No Ojosama

Ch 1: A fresh start.

* * *

sniff sniff

"Mommy… sniff why mommy sniff … sniff… why did you leave me? sniff"

A short brown hair little girl cry out as the coffin is being taken away. People surround her and a man who appears to be her father. They all try to comfort her but she continues to cry standing next to her father. The man seems emotionless; he doesn't appear to be sad at the mere fact that his wife just passed. As the car starts, she runs after it reaching out her little hands for it. She ran pretty fast for a little kid. The adults ran after her trying to catch her. She trips and falls to the ground still reaching out her hand.

"Mom!" Nari has her hand in the air reaching out for something. It had been six years since her mother's passing. She was eight now she's fourteen.

"Nari? Are you ok?" Her cousin Maeko asked her while still in bed.

"I'm sorry Maeko, just had bad dream that's all" Nari didn't realized it, but she has been crying in her sleep. She sat up looking over to Maeko and smile.

"I'm sorry, I woke you"

"It's alright, go back to sleep, we start 2nd Semester tomorrow"

"Ok, Oyasumi-nasai, Maeko-chan"

"Oyasumi"

They both lay back down to their bed to try and sleep again. Nari however was still awake. She felt that her cheeks were wet so she wiped it away.

'I'm crying in my sleep again. It's been five years already since I last dreamed of that event and cried in my sleep.'

sigh

'Best to go to sleep now, don't wanna be late for my first class tomorrow.' With that, Nari closed her eyes to try and go to sleep. Tomorrow she would start a new life for herself and rid a bad past.

In the morning, Nari woke up before anyone else. Well she was haft awake through the night anyways. She tiptoed down to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone.

"Ohayo Nari- chan" Maeko walked down stair to the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Gomen ne, did I wake you again?"

"No. I always wake at this time. What are you making, Nari-chan?"

"Oh, just scrambled eggs and toast."

"Yum…."

Nari chuckled a bit and hands a dish to Maeko. She made two more for her aunt and uncle and walked over to the table.

"Maeko-chan? How is Seishun Gakuen like?" (Yes, that's the name of school. Seigaku is the team's name)

"Well, it's a good school. We have a great Tennis team. Both the guys team and the girls teams have won championship title."

"Really? Cool. I love tennis!" She loves tennis because it was her mother's favorite sports. Her mother was the one who taught her how to play when she was 7. She loved it ever since then, and would always practice it in her room.

"I know, I think you'll make the Girl's Tennis team for sure." Maeko smile at Nari and she smile back.

"We'll see"

"Ohayo"

"Ohayo"

Five minutes later, everyone was up and got together at the table to enjoy breakfast together. They talked and laughed like a real family. Nari smiled and ate her breakfast happily. She hasn't felt like she belonged to a real family ever since her father remarried just after two years of her mother's death and she never forgave him for that.

* * *

Her step-mom, Midori, was mean to her. Even though she doesn't have kids of her own, she'd always despise Nari for some unknown reason. Nari was beaten by her almost everyday and everytime, Madori would get away with an excuse. In school Nari always get into trouble with other kids. This gave Madori more reasons to beat on her. At age twelve she was in a gang, and would always fights with other gangs. When she turned fourteen, she became the leader of that gang. One day, Nari came home early from being kicked out of class and had been in a fight with another other gang. She sees her Madori flirting with another man, but she didn't care and walked past them into the house. Her step-mom quickly said good-bye to the man and followed Nari in the house. Midori warned Nari that if she ever tells her dad anything. She'll beat her really bad. But, Nari just ignored her and walked away. But Midori seeing the condition Nari was in knew that she had been fighting. So she rose up her hand to smack Nari but Nari grabbed it and warned her if she did that she would pay. Madori slapped Nari with the other hand instead. Nari slapped her back and told her "NEVER" to do that again and walked off heading her room. Madori's cheek ache and she got pissed; she chased after Nari and grabs a hold of her shirt. Nari turned around to face her and was pushed against the wall really hard. She slammed into the wall hard and the freshly made and slightly closing wound she got from fighting earlier with someone in the other gang split opened again. It made it even deeper and it started to bleed a lot. Her shirt was beginning to soak with blood. Nari endured the pain but she couldn't stand it any longer so she attacked her step-mom, pinning her to the ground and beating her like she was a punching bag of some sort. Her father came home a few minutes later and saw what was happening and grabbed her. She passed out a bit after, due to blood lost. She was send to the hospital to be treated; she got 12 stitches on the opened wound. It healed after a few days but it still left a scar on her back. Her father sends her to Japan to live with her uncle and aunt, a few days after she got back from the hospital.

* * *

"We'll leave now, Ja-ne" Nari and Maeko both left the house and walked to school. They walked along the sidewalk talking and laughing like they were sisters. Other students passing by think they were siblings if not very close friends.

"Maeko-chan, I think I'll try out for the guys team."

"NANI?" Maeko screamed out real loud stopping to look at Nari and the other students walking on the sidewalk looked at her like she was crazy. She quickly covered her mouth with a puzzled look at Nari.

"Don't worry, Maeko-chan, it's a joke" She giggled and smile sticking out her tongue at the surprised Maeko and kept walking forward

"Hmmm…. That's hard to believe. It makes me more worry about you" Maeko gave Nari a questionable look.

Nari laughed, Maeko is such a right name for her. Maeko is an honest and a good student. She never seems to tell lies and is the top of her class. Her name Maeko meaning 'honest child' fitted her perfectly.

"We're here" Maeko and Nari stopped at the big school. Nari stare at the big gate in front the school and there's a sign that says "Seishun Gakuen". She was getting weird looks by some of the students there as she walks in. She understands why, since she doesn't really look Japanese and looked more like a foreign exchanged student.

"Nari-chan, I'll take you to the main office first and then I'll show you around"

"Arigatou Maeko-chan"

"Here's your class room" Maeko showed Nari everywhere and now they are at Nari's class.

"Well, Nari-chan, I have to go to my class. Ja" Maeko left Nari and walked down the hall. As soon as Nari steps in the class, all eyes were placed upon her. She felt a bit uneasy having so much eyes looking at her.

"O…Ohayo mina-san" she tries to be polite and greet everyone. Only a few responded to her greeting.

"Class, we have a new student, Miss Sasaki Nari. She'll be with us the rest of this year. She just moved here from America. So please be nice to her ok?" The teacher said as Nari walk to an empty seat. What luck? She is neighbor with Kaidoh. (Snake)

hiss

"Umm… hi" Nari smile at him but he ignored her. If someone did this to her back in America, that person would've been to the nurse's office. Since this is a new place, and since she wanted to be good and start a new life, she ignored it. She turned back to face the teacher as he begin his lesson. He asked plenty of questions but Nari was the only one who provided any answers.

"Looks like we got another Sasaki's geek at our school" Nari heard one of the girl in class said.

"Yea, they look alike too. They look like dorks" The two girls laughed themselves out at their own jokes. Nari ignored them; she didn't think they were worth her time. The only reason she knew the answer was because she had already taken 8th grade before. She didn't pass because she had a bad school record and missed too much class. The class ended with Nari becoming the teacher's new favorite student.

Ring

"Ok class, do pages 3-6 for homework," The teacher said to the students as they leave, none of his student seems to care except for Nari. She bid the teacher good-bye and exit. The two girls from before 'accidentally' knocked her bag to the floor and her books disperse.

"Opps. Gomen" They walked off giggling to each other. Normally, Nari would've beaten the crap out of them right then and there but she wanted to change. Oishi saw the incident so he walked over to help her pick up her books.

"Arigatou" Nari said taking her last item and puts it in her bag. She finally looked up to see who had helped her. A nicely built young man stands in front of her smiling. He has a buzz cut and two pieces of hair on the side of his forehead (Ya know how he look like) and has brown eyes. He was cute and looked very handsome in his uniform.

"Arigatou" She said again to him.

"No big deal" Oishi looked at the girl with golden brown and red strings of highlights on her hair. She doesn't appear to be Japanese because her eyes are a light browns almost the same color as her hair. The shape of her eyes however did make her have a resemblance to a Japanese person. Her eyes seem to draw him to them making him look deep into her eyes as if he's searching for her soul. He blushed slightly after realizing what he was doing and turn a bit to the side not wanting her to see him like that.

"Are you new here? A transfer student maybe?"

"Yea, I just moved here to live with my aunt and uncle." She smiled at him and he glances over, again, it draws him to her. His head seems to turn back to face her on its own free will. He tries hard not to blush and properly introduce himself to her.

"Konichiwa! I'm Oishi Syuichiroh" He extended his hand out to ask for a handshake. Nari gave him a puzzled look and finally takes his hand.

"Yoroshikun. I'm Sasaki Nari" Just as they got to a good start of getting to know each other. The tardy bell for the next class sounded off.

Ring. Ring

"Well, I have to go I'm late to my next class. Ja"

"I'm late too, Ja-ne"

They both went their separate ways. Oishi turned back to see where she was heading. He sees that she entered a classroom with a sign that says "2-b"; he smiled knowing she's a second year and headed to his class. Little did they know two pairs of eyes were watching them with anger rising every minute that past by.

* * *

A/N: Sooooooo……… Whatcha think about it? hopes it's good well, I did my best, and I know I didn't mention a lot about the POT characters, please bare with me. I'm getting there… THANX for reading. PLEASE REVIEW… I will need 5 reviews for me to continue this story… Gomen…I can't continue writing if no one reads this. What's the point in writing, if no one will read it? 


	2. Getting to Know You

Disclaimers: Nope, I don't own any of the POT chars….Don't sue or anything…..I need my money for college….

A/N: ARIGATOU MINA-SAN FOR MY! bows thanx to the readers I really didn't think anyone would've read this….LOL…I still had mistakes after I revised it….shakes her head But…Honto ni Arigatou. Hopes this one is as good as the first one.

Arigatou Kyande, Myst, Amai, Nadesico, and Sakura82282, I'll do my best, I just hope it's enough.

Ch 2: Getting to Know You.

'She's kawaii' Oishi ponders to himself about the girl he had met earlier as he serves. He served beautifully to his opponent, Echizen.

"Mada mada dane" he said and waited for a few minutes. As the ball decent, he heads towards the net real fast and slides on his heels, then jumped up and smashed the ball. It landed in a B letter, it's his Drive B ball, and it caught Oishi off guard since his heads were filled with something else.

"Ne Oishi, you don't seems like yourself today. What's wrong?" His best friend Eiji asked.

"Eh..Nandemonai" He smiled at Eiji.

"Ok, lets take a break" Coach Ryuzaki called out to all the 8 regulars and tennis club members. "The try out for this month will be held after school tomorrow, this time will add two more members because of the third doubles." the coach said and everyone who's not already a regular smiled in hope that they'll have a chance.

"Well, enough practice for today, rest and be prepare for tomorrow's try out. " The couch dismissed everyone "SIGN UP IS TOMORROW MORNING BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS" she screamed out as they all head for their lockers.

"Oishi-kun" A girl voice called out sweetly and most of the members turned to look at Oishi and it made him blush.

'Who's that calling me?' he pondered to himself and looked for the owner of that voice. He searched for it, looking over other's boy's heads. From across the fence, he saw the same light brown eyes looking at him. He smiled at her and wave.

"Sasaki-chan, what brings you here?" He asked as he approaches her.

"I'm interested in tennis, so I thought I come and see what you guys do here."

"You could've gone to the girl's practice instead of the guys"

"I did, they're weren't really interesting so I came to see the guys. I didn't know you play tennis," She then laughed at herself. 'Baka, you only talked to him a few seconds and only got his name' she mentally gave herself a kick in the arse.

"What's so funny?" Oishi asked kind of pissed to think that she thinks it's funny that he played tennis.

"Oh…I didn't know you played tennis cause we only spoke for a few minutes."

Oishi nods and blush some more ' So does this means she wants to get to know me?' he thought and blushes even more. His face turned a tomato color red.

"Ummm…I have to go change. I'll be back, wait for me ne?" He said and took off without looking at her because he didn't want her to see that he's blushing. She tilts her head to the side and smiled at his cuteness. She walked to a bench under a sakura tree and sat down placing her bag to the ground.

"Ja" Momo, Ryoma, and Eiji said, as they're about to leave for home. They walked to Nari's direction and stop a few feet away from her. Momo and Eiji just stared at the brown hair girl with red highlights. She seems to glow with bright stars under the sakura tree. She's in her normal school uniform but she looked extra kawaii with her hair. She turns to their direction and smiled at them. They both blush and Ryoma just acted cool like he always does. They walked over to her and introduced themselves.

"Kon'nichi wa, I'm Momoshiro Takeshi. But please call me Momo-chan." He smiled at her and pats Eiji's back.

"He's Kikumaru Eiji and that shorty there is…" He was cut off before he could introduce Ryoma.

"Echizen Ryoma-kun" She smiled warmly at them. She had never really smiled at anyone before. Ever since she moved here, she changed for the better and had been smiling more often and opened up more. She and Maeko had become the best of friends. She's nicer and has more patient not short tempered like she was back then.

"How did you know his name?" Momo asked blankly and confused, Eiji looked confused too. Both Momo and Eiji turned to Ryoma hoping that he can explain it, but he was startle by her knowing his name as well. He had never met her before until today, how could she know his name? He gave the 'Don't look at me, I don't know either' look back to Momo and Eiji.

She laughed slightly at their confused faces and shakes her head at them.

"_I am from America, you know_" She spoke in utmost perfect English

"_You're from America_?" Ryoma spoke in his perfect English as well.

"Nani? What are you guys saying?" Momo asked and Eiji were busy trying to figure out what they said to have heard Momo.

Nari nods to Ryoma and introduce herself "_I'm Nari Sasaki, please to meet you_"

"_Yo, I'm…well…you already know, but how_?" he arched and eye brow.

"_I do watch tennis and read the magazines, so of course I know the famous junior champion_." (hope that's correct) she said with a small playful attitude, turning to Momo and Eiji, she said "Yoroshikun…Watashi wa Sasaki Nari."

"The pleasure is mine, are you new here, I don't think I ever ran into you last semester. I think I would remember such a kawaii face if I did" Eiji gave her, his to die for smile and she nodded.

"I just came here from America, like I told Echizen-kun before."

"How do you know how to speak Japanese so fluently?" Momo asked the same question that's on Eiji's mind.

"Well, there's school, and my….mother" She bit her lower lip and lowered her head.

"Baka, I'm from America too remember?" Ryoma said

"Who you calling a baka you disrespectful chibi" he said angrily and Eiji just sighed knowing that this happens almost every day between those two.

"The big one right in front of my eyes, that's you baka" He scoffed at Momo

"You little bastard" Momo's eyes twitch and he reached for Ryoma wanting to choke him but stop as giggle is heard.

"Do you two always fight like this?" She asked them amused.

"ALWAYS is right. They always fight about everything," Eiji laughed.

"Oishi? Who's the girl you were talking to?" Fuji smiled at him while asking the question

"I just met her today, her name is Sasaki Nari" Oishi blushed a bit saying her name. He tries to cover his blushing and closed his locker up.

"She's kawaii isn't she?" Fuji closed his locker gently looking over to him and has his usual smile on his face. Oishi blushed even more.

"I don't know, I guess she is."

"Are you blushing Oishi?" Fuji asked

"Yatta! I'm not"

"Ok, Oishi, I have to go now, sayonara." he said as he leaves and left Oishi all alone inside the locker. Oishi was the last one to leave so he had to lock up.

"You two act like brothers" she said with a light laugh.

"WE DO NOT!" They both barked back and send each other's glares, which made Eiji and Nari, laughed harder.

"Gomen. I'll stop teasing you two now."

"Well, I have things to do, so ja" Ryoma said in his cool and calm voice.

"I have to go as well, see ya" Momo said and Eiji bid his good-byes to her after. They all left together, a few minutes later Oishi came out of the locker and locked it. He turns to where he sees Narai and ran towards her screaming her name out.

"Sasaki-chan, gomen nasai for waiting so long for me." he said standing in front of her catching his breath.

"It's ok, Oishi-kun" She stretched out her hand to ask for assistants from Oishi. He blushed and hesitated for a few seconds before reaching out his hand to offer the help to her. She rose with his help and they began their way home. From behind the bushes, not far away, three pairs of eyes were watching them.

"Hey! They look friendly" Momo said as he watch them pass by. They jump into the bushes after hearing Oishi calling Nari. Well he and Eiji anyways, Ryoma was dragged into the bushes by him.

"Oishi found a girlfriend? He won't hear the end of this one" Eiji laughed mentally.

"Let's follow them!" Momo suggested and Eiji's eyes filled with stars as he nod happily.

"Why? I have more important things to do at home. You can do this if you want, I don't want to be a nosy moron like you" Ryoma said with his eyes closed pulling his cap down so his face is almost hidden by it. Angry marks appeared on Momo's head and Eiji sweat drop.

"Calm down, they might find us out" He said trying to stop Momo from killing Ryoma

"You're coming with us either way. Whether you like it or not" Momo calmed down and dragged Ryoma with them going from bush to bush following Oishi and Nari. They walked home talking to each other and laughing like they were old friends who've just met up with each other again. Oishi was the one who really talked about himself and opened up to her a bit. She listened and was getting more interested in him.

"Sasaki-chan, you said you were interested in tennis, may I ask since when?" He ask wanting to know about her instead of talking about himself.

"You can call me Nari if you like." He blushed hearing her said that he can call her by her first name.

"I started tennis when I was 7" She said a bit down thinking back to her childhood memories of her mother.

"Who taught you?"

"My…Oka-san" She said her voice turning from ganki to a low sad tone.

"Gomen" He said after hearing the mood of her voice changed and knows that something had happened to her mother.

"Daijoubu, It's been almost 7 years. I'm fine," She said as a small smile appears on her face.

"She passed when you were still seven?" She shook her head

"No, I was eight"

"Then, you're not 13?"

"Nope, I'll be 15 in the next five months" She giggled some knowing that her height always mislead people believes of her age and the fact that she's still a second year.

"Nani? Then why are you still a second year?"

"Well, I did bad in school" She only told him the part where she got bad grades and not the part where she was in trouble a lot, or when she was in a gang. So she only told him half the truth. She didn't want him to think less of her.

"Honto? I really wouldn't have guessed" He said with a smile and was scratching his head. Nari laugh a bit watching him. They stopped in the middle of the road since they seemed to live on the opposite road of each other. Nari had to turn left and he had to turn right. She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"You're kawaii" She giggled and Oishi was standing there, face crimson red and seems like he was on cloud nine. Her voice and that statement seem to play over and over again in his head. "You're kawaii" "Your kawaii" it echoed.

"Ja, Syuichiroh-kun" She said and left but he didn't hear her since he was daydreaming on cloud nine. He didn't notice that she was gone until someone smacked him across his back and sent him back to reality.

"Kon'nichi wa, Oishi" a familiar voice said.

* * *

TBC 


	3. Try Outs Begins

Disclaimers:……..*yawns* I don't own PoT….blah blah…*sniffles* I wanna own it though….;_;….*sobs* hehe…but I do own Nari and any other made up chars in this fic..  
  
A/N: Woo hoo.. Another chappie!! *prances* GOMEN NASAI it took sooooo long….. Arigatou for reading this. Please remember I haven't seen lots of PoT episode yet *curses at the DVD store where she rents them*…. So I'm sorry if the chars ARE OOC. And NO..my OC is not gonna be a Mary-sue ...(I hope she isn't right now…--.--)….but she's not gonna suck at tennis either she had been playing for 7 years O.o so..………I'll quit rambling now…..  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
::Nil_blaze:: ~~ Thanx for the support..and I will try my best and thank-you for complimenting me on my writing…O.o… you're the first (and only)……so..it means lots and lots to me…thank-you ^_^  
  
::Amai:: ~~ Thankies ^_^..I kno Oishi is so KAWAII..I wuv him  
  
::Sakura 82282 & Sakura 2814:: ~~ Hehe isn't he just so KAWAII!…He's my fave charrie in PoT..hehe…I wuv him lots…don't worry the story is just beginning…Lol…yea..and she is kinda girlie..I'll try to toughen her up a bit later on. ^_~..Continue your story too..^_^..help me with the inspiration and ideas..XD  
  
::Jen-Chan:: ~~ Yay =^_^=..You have chan on your nickname..hehe.. Thank-you for reading my fic and pointing 'minna' out for me.  
  
::Tsubame Gaeshi:: YAY!…you added meh to ur fave list…^_^..I'm so happy…Arigatou so so so much..you're the only one though..lol…XP…Thankie soo much..^_^  
  
  
  
HONTO NI ARIGATOU FOR READING THIS. REALLY MEANS LOTS TO ME.  
  
HOPES THIS CHAPPY DOESN'T SUX (won't surprise me if it does. *sniffles*)  
  
ON WIT THE STORY   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch 3: Try Outs Begins  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kon'nichi wa, Oishi" the familiar voice with the smack brought him back to reality. He turned around and was face to face with a grinning Momo, to his left was Eiji and his right was Echizen with his cap down to his eyes.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Oishi blushed a shade of pink while wondering if they saw him and Nari.  
  
"Ne Oishi….. Was she the one who made you loose focus?" Eiji said grinning with Momo. Eichizen looked up meeting Oishi's gaze.  
  
"Yo" he greeted his senpai.  
  
"Yea. She kissed you too. You're sly Oi…" before Momo could finish Oishi cut in. (LoL…yea…got the sly thing from Sakura2814 -san)  
  
"Kiss? She didn't kiss me" 'Although that would be nice wouldn't it' He blushed another shade of pink.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:::::::REWIND:::::::  
  
Momo and Eiji watched closely while Eichizen just stood there not caring and wanting to go home. He tried sneaking away but Momo would always catch him. He leaned against the wall with his eyes close and his cap covering his eyes, his racket were on the ground. Momo and Eiji gasped as they see Nari leans in and it seems like she had kissed him from where they're standing.   
  
"WOAH!" They both said in unison as their eyes widen and still Echizen stood there. Momo and Eiji see that Nari took off in another direction smiling. Oishi just stood there daze and not moving an inch. He didn't even seem to noticed that Nari was gone.  
  
"Let's go say hi to Oishi" Momo suggested and Eiji was smilling wide and they both sneaked up to Oishi. Even though if there was and earth quake Oishi would still be on cloud nine.  
  
"Kon'nichi wa Oishi" Momo pat his back………..  
  
::::::::::: PRESENTLY ::::::::::  
  
"What are you talking about?" Oishi was practically a tomato by now. Momo and Eiji was laughing like they were crazy at Oishi's reaction which made them believe that she did kiss him more. Ryoma was just standing there with his racket and not paying attention. Taking the advantage that Momo isn't paying attention, he left for home, the place where he WANTS to be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Tennis Office*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ryuzaki sensei, who's Narito??" Tezuka asked looking through an application.( YAY HE"S FINALLY HERE)  
  
"Narito? I haven't heard of him before. What's his last name?"  
  
"There's isn't one" He replied with his ice cold expression like he always have.  
  
"I'll look into it. Just let him try out"  
  
"Hai." He wrote down the name onto court B, along with Kaidoh and Takashi. He was wondering who this Narito was the whole time. He was a bit suspicious about the name.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Lunch Time ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nari, are you really going through with this? I thought you were going to try out for the girls team?" Maeko asked concerned that Nari might get in trouble for this.  
  
"Yea, I am Mea-chan. I wanted to try for the girl tennis team, but they said they didn't accept new members for some reason. I might not even make the team so don't worry too much Mea-chan" She smile reassuring her cousin that everything will be ok. She looks around wondering if Oishi had the same lunch but only finding another pair  
  
Eyes meeting hers. The same girl who had knocked her book bag down was staring at her.  
  
'Weird, why she staring at me like that' She thought as the girl stared at her with ice cold eyes that seems to lust for blood. She turned back to Maeko since she was asking her a question.  
  
"Are you sure they said that? I thought they were holding a tryout yesterday." Maeko looked at Nari a bit confuse.  
  
"Yea…But it's ok.. Don't worry too much.. I don't think I'll make the guy team anyways." She smiled at Maeko   
  
"From what I've heard from my parents you just might make the team" Maeko said to herself.. "And that's why I'm worry" She sighed and got up with Nari heading for their class when the bell rang.   
  
:: Try Out Time::  
  
After school, the coach walked to the bulletin boards and wrote down the match up for the try outs.  
  
"Chikuso! Eichizen is my first opponent" a guy said   
  
"Hey! Who's Narito? I've never heard of him before" another asked   
  
"I don't know. I haven't heard of him either"  
  
"You'll probably beat him. He's probably some new guy"   
  
~*~*~* Court B *~*~*~  
  
"Narito?" the referee said out loud calling into the crowd. He waited for a minute or so, but still no one answered.  
  
"I'm counting to three…You'll be disqualified if you don't show after three" He said and begin counting  
  
"He must have chickened out" someone murmured.  
  
"Probably" another said.  
  
~~Over at the bulletin board 10 mins earlier…~~  
  
A guy, who's about 5'1 tall stood reading the board. He was the only one there, everyone had already gotten to where they were suppose to be. He had on a big Nike t-shirt, which looked two sizes too big for him, and Nike sweats. He carried a blue racquet bag with the word Warrior in red on the sides. His face was almost hidden in his Nike hat. His shoes were also of the Nike brand and so was his wrist bands. He looked around after reading as if he didn't know where to go…   
  
"Where's court B?" He whispered to himself looking for the right direction. He spotted someone walking pass and ran to that person.  
  
"Sumimasen" He spoke and the other guy turned around. His eyes widen and sweat dropped and he quickly looked down to the ground before the guy could see his face. The guy had on a buzz cut and two piece of hair on each side for bangs. (It's Oishi for you people who don't know). Oishi looked at the new guy and wonders what he wants.  
  
"Umm…uh..eh..d..do you mind telling me where court B is, please?" The guy asked shakingly, like he has something to hide.  
  
"NARI!!!!!!" another voice screamed from not far away and Oishi froze but you could tell he was moving his head to check if Nari was really there. The new guy for some reason froze and had a big sweat drop behind his head still looking to the ground. A red head ran out and jump at Oishi laughing.  
  
"Got You" he laughed shaking his head then looked over to the new guy and gave him a slight nod.  
  
"That's not funny!" Oishi said slightly angry at his partner for playing such a childish trick on him.  
  
"Gomen…"Eiji said looking apologetically and Oishi sighs giving him the clue that it was ok and he's not mad.  
  
"Oh yea…court B is to that way" Oishi pointed to the left and smiles at the new guy.  
  
"Better hurry though…I think they've started already" Oishi said and the new guy took off to the direction that Oishi pointed with ought saying thank you.   
  
"Hey!…He didn't say thank-you." Eiji exclaimed and Oishi just shrugged.  
  
"Oh Oishi, come over to my house today. I wanna show you the new tooth paste my Ne-chan got me.. It's really weird, it smells like banana but the flavor is strawberry. Isn't it sooo cool?" Eiji said happily as they walk to their destination.  
  
*~*~*~ Court B *~*~*~  
  
"NARITO! YOU ARE HERE BY DIS……….." The referee began to say but a boy jumped out of the crowd breathing heavily and raises his hand.  
  
"Are you Narito?" the ref. Asked looking at the boy a little worry.  
  
"H..ha..hai" he managed to breathe out.  
  
"Ok…Since he's here. Lets begin the game. Hayamoto vs. Narito" the ref. said and they took their place on the court. Narito still has his stuff with him  
  
"Smooth or Rough?" Hayamoto asked him.  
  
"Smooth" Narito replied finally looking up meeting his opponent's gaze. He had light brown eyes and a girly facial appearance. His opponent snickers thinking since he was a pretty boy maybe he won't be much of a challenge and he will beat Narito for sure. Hayamoto spin his racquet and it landed on rough.   
  
"Rough! Hayamoto serve!" the ref. called out. Narito reached into his bag and took out a Triple Threat Warrior MP. He then ran over to the corner and gently placed down his bag. As Narito stepped back into the court, Hayamoto served a fast ball before Narito was ready and he missed. (XD..I'm not sure if that is legal but.. please don't flame meh too bad…x_x)  
  
"15-Love"  
  
Narito shook his head thinking that was a bit unfair and ready himself for the second serve. Hayamoto smirked a big one thinking he'll win and threw the ball high in mid air bending down. As the ball falls back down he jumped up hitting it and sends it across the court flying left to a corner of the baseline. Narito saw it and ran toward the baseline before hand and swung at the ball before it bounced. Before the ball made contact with the racquet, his grip tightens as he added power to his forearm increasing the force on the racquet. The ball met the racquet, sending it in top speed to a corner and stops when it hit the court without bouncing back up… Everyone dropped their jaws and their eyes wide.  
  
"What the?" Hayamoto said looking to the corner where the ball is and back to Narito. He was shock to see such a tiny person with such a powerful stroke not just him but everyone was shock….. (X_X.I hope that wasn't too Mary sue…X_X)  
  
A/N: Arigatou for reading this…^.^…reviews will be sooooo greatly appreciated….I hope my charra isn't too much of a Mary sue for you…Well thanx a bunch for reading…Please review and tell me what you think about it… 


	4. Blind Prophet?

Disclaimer: (Insert Witty Remark Here) And I don't own PoT

A/N: This fanfic died, because my muse died (one of them, and another one ran away from me), due to school work and family problems.. But I'm back now and ready to write... With a new Muse.. And I must tell you.. He's rather yummy! laughs.. Anyways... Sorry it took sooo long for the 4th chapter to be up.. But here it is now, two years later... XD.. Oh, also, if you could be so kind as to provide me with more info on PoT because, I've seen very few of the Anime and have no money to grab PoT manga... I'm ever soooo gracious for your help! bows

* * *

Ch 4: Blind Prophet?

* * *

The sound of hard breathing filled the air as the two opponents continueously returns the green ball with yellow linings back to each other. The short boy was holding his ground against one of the regular members of the Saigaku Team of the school. The spectators watched with intense gaze and whispering among themselves asking about the short boy. It seems no one knows a thing about this player, they only know that he isn't one to be pushed around. 

"15-Love" The umpire called out and Kaidoh was to serve again. He hissed before the serve and smirk sending the ball flying at Narito. The boy seized the oportunity of the power pact ball and gripped his racquet tightly, bringing it back, slightly crouching with his left toes pointing towards the other side of the court. His eyes weren't looking up at the ball, instead, they were looking at the green carpet.

"What the? What kind of stand is that?" someone in the crowd said, and the others wondered the same thing.

"EEEEHHHHHHHHH! Nani Desca!" Hirio said as he rased toward the fence, he had just came from court A, after watching the match between Oishi and Fuji. He decided to not wait for the out come and check the other courst out. When he came upon court B, he heard people were talking about a strange stand so he had to check for himself, being an experienced tennis player that he is, or like to think he is.

"What what?" Comes Fuuko and Sakuno along with Mizuno and Kato. They all squeased through and stood next to Horio.

"Ne Hori... Do you know what kind of playing style is that?" Kato asked looking over to his friend.

"Of...Of course... Hahaha... I know everything about tennis, so of course I know..." Hori said with a laugh.

"The only thing you know is how to miss the ball.." Fuuko adds in while Sakuno pulled on her sleeve.

"Take that back!" Horio exclaimed with a pink shade accross his face..

* * *

"I haven't seen that stand for quiet a while now..." Inoue said and snapped a couple of pictures. Saori looked over to her coworker and then snaped pictures of her own. 

"How can he know where the ball is without looking Inoue-san" She asked while still snapping pictures.

"It's a really strange way to play, but, it works somehow. It was said that a great female player used it, but she never went pro. But I've only witness this when I traveled to America, for the Junior Devision Championship. If I remembered correctly, it was a girl who played like that." Inoue looked at the short boy and studied him closely.

"EHHHHHHH! A girl?" Mizuno, Horio, and Sato asked in unison.

"Yes. A girl, she only entered one competition though, and she quit during the semi finals. It was of unknown reason, but the Junior Division never saw her enter another game again. I would've liked to see that girl play Eichizen..." Inoue said with his head looking to the ground and his hand cuffing his chin, as if he's in deep thoughts.

"At any rate, this technique is called Blind Prophet." He said glancing up for a few moment before looking back down.

"How does it work?"

"I have yet to figure that out... I've only seen it once, during the semi finals of that girl and when we took a brief intermission, announcement came up and said the girl forfeited. Maybe I'll be able to gather more information after this..." He said finally looking up and watched the game.

Narito closed off any other sound beside the one noise he wanted to search for. When the ball bounced, landing on the carpet with a thud. He dashed over to where the sound emitted and sliced the ball as it slight bouced upward. The impact turned the ball twirling over to Kaidoh. The ball seems to be just like any regular bal returned. He hit it back with no difficulties.

"It's just another hit? Nothing happened..."

"Wait for another two returns" Inoue said as he studies Narito.

Again, Narito used the same technique and Kaido returned the ball without even having to try. As he returns the third ball that Narito hit using the same technique, he felt the ball rotation wasn't in his control. Before the ball even hit the racquet, Narito was standing there, infront of the service line on the right side of the fore court with a smirk, looking at Kaidoh. He hissed at the boy staring at him. The ball came the direction that Narito had predicted it would and he returns it, sending it to the far left corner, where Kaidoh was standing at the far right. The game went on as Narito seems to have the advantage over Kaidoh, predicting every ball.

"Game, Set. 4-5." The umpire called out. The game was in favor of Kaidoh, and it was once again Kaidoh's turn to serve. The face off seemed endless as the two kept scoring on each other. There was a game where the deuce was longer than a set game itself. Narito chased up when Kaido was ahead by 5 games and Narito had since caught up with him. It was dragging longer than many other games combine.

"So.. How's Kaido doing?" A guy with a smile walked over to where Inui was standing with his pen and notebook. Fuji's calm exterior could fool anyone into thinking he just came from home, instead of just finishing a game with Oishi. The two watched with interest in finding out more about this new player.

"I think Kaido will win... Based on the information I have and the training that I have told him to do.. He should be able to defeat Narito." The next few games, Kaidoh used his famous Snake, which didn't work, so he used boomerang snake and that was what got his the last point to win the set and advances on to face Kawamura Takashi.

"My... That was fun, ne?" He smiled at his teamate, his eyes never opened.

"Mada mada dane..." Came from behind and Eichizen walked up to them.

"You think so too, Ryoma?" Fuji turned to face the approaching Ryoma and turned back to the court.

"Cheeeah... I lost... Great game..." Narito looked over to his opponent with a smile and stretched out his hand over the net. Kaido just looked at him and walked off. Narito stuck his tounge out at Kaido and walked off the court too.

* * *

- End Try Out - 

"Alright, everyone did a good job..." Ryuzaki-sensei said while holding onto a clip board. Everyone seemed exhausted, even the regular team members minus a few, and the new boy didn't seems too tired out. They all sat on the court to listen to the list of people who made the team.

"I'm sorry I made that announcement earlier about needing two new members, it seems that the directors changed their minds about it at the last minute, so Seigaku will only have it's regular eight members team.

"Oishi Syuchiro, Fuji Syusuke, Kikamaru Eiji, Kawamura Takashi, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaidoh Kaoru, and Eichizen Ryoma. You have all made the team, congradulation..." Ryuxaki-sensei finished the names and it left many people puzzled by it.

"Boucho?" Oishi said looking over to Tezuka. Who was clearing his throat and stood up after sensei walked aside.

"I'm leaving for Germany, in two days." He said pushing his glasses back up, looking at his fellow students.

"I trust that you all will not dissapoint me, or you will be running more laps than you can count." He finished his speech and stepped aside, letting sensei have the floor once again.

"Narito? Please come with me to my office..." She said before dissmissing everyone. The group disperse, leaving only those who made the cut behind along with, Inoue, Shiba, Fuuko, Sakuno, Horio, Kato, and Mizuno. Who stayed behind to congradulate their friends and interviews and take pictures.

Narito complide with the coach's wish and followed her, gathering his stuff with him right after she walked off. He didn't seem to be noticed by others as they leave from the try outs. The members of the club was dead tire anyways. He walked silently behind the teacher like he was in trouble and kept the silence to think about an explanation. The two enters Ryuzaki-sensei's office and she sat down.

"Well... You must already know why I called you here..." She started off and Narito nods.

"I already have a punishment for your actions, Sasaki Nari-san."

* * *

-------- TBC ------- 

A/N: Alright... I have no idea how to play tennis, so if the moves are impossible, which it mostly likely is, then I'm sorry... And the name of the technique is corny, well.. I appoligize for that too.. I'm not too good with coming up with names for techniques and it won't be the last one I come up with... Well I hope you enjoyed reading this as I have enjoyed writing it... Thanks alot in advance! bows Oh, if the charracters are OOC, please write me and tell me the right way of their charracteristic and attitudes and such... Just email me if you have informations on charraters and events that happens in PoT... Also, feel free to send ideas too! Thanks a lot! One last thing... Don't forget to review! Because it makes me happy when people read and enjoy my fanfic! c h i b i c h o c h o (a) s b c g l o b a l . n e t That's my email address... just write it without the spacings... . Thanks a lot!** Five more reviews a new chappie**... .


End file.
